


Bouquet

by Purutaro



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i know i'm talking nonsense but please bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purutaro/pseuds/Purutaro
Summary: And Sora sneaked into Mitsuru’s dream.





	Bouquet

"Oh no!" The guard ran into a cottage in the forest, holding a white rabbit and a sword in his hands, crying with an ordinary face: "The prince fell asleep!"  
The magician turned a page over in his book, didn’t even lift an eyebrow. "What's wrong with sleeping?"  
"This jumped out from the prince's chest." The guard lifted the rabbit that had not yet opened her eyes, and stuffed it under the magician’s nose. His eyes were red with an anxious look. "You have to awaken His Highness!"  
So the magician stood up, blinked his blue eyes, took out a chocolate bag so that the guard can put the white rabbit in.  
"Okay, please prepare some desserts, we'll be back shortly."  
And Sora sneaked into Mitsuru’s dream.

Fallen through a dark and narrow corridor, passing by some antique table lamps and maps spreading the scent of ink, the magician suddenly appeared on a leather sofa that's delicate and soft. The prince sitting on his opposite opened both eyes, in there Sora saw sadness high as the sky, and love deep as the sea.  
"...Mitsu-chan, you look like a real prince."  
Mitsuru lit up a smile. He then touched his chest: "But I feel something is lost in here."  
The taste of chocolate floated through the door, and an old lady selling candies knocked on the wooden door. "I have pumpkin pie, walnut tart, and lemon cake, stir three laps with a creamy toffee in your tea and add a spoonful of sugar, the chocolate is not in my basket.“  
She gave them a toothless laugh, handed out a paper bag to the magician, and disappeared.  
"Where is this train going?"  
"Is there any difference?"  
The prince took the magician’s hands, marching on the train steam into an endless field of snow. Four silver dogs dragged over a piece of wood, Sora looked into one pair of those eyes that consisted different colors, and saw crystal pupil at the left, marble blue at the right.  
There is no sunshine at this moment, heavy clouds melted with the never-ending snow at the horizon. A fainted turquoise scattered over their heads, then was soon enclosed by the misty fog. But the soft snow crystal flowed like diamond dust in the wind, some of them fell on Mitsuru’s shoulders, so he picked up two ropes from the ground to stand on the piece of wood fiercely, and it almost seemed like he had already become a majestic king.  
The dogs who perceived themselves as reindeers began to run. They were surrounded by the same scene forever, only the gradually rising position of the sun recorded this seemingly endless journey. Before crossing the next hill, the magician patted on the prince's shoulder and took the gifted paper bag out from his pocket. Three black seeds lied in his hand, so he threw one of them ahead.  
The road unfolded a sea of blue-eyed daisy immediately. The flaming sun opened a secret path in the cloud covering the sky, and the pale floating fog just cannot cross the barrier blessed by such miracle. Sora bend over for a tiny flower, when the rabbit in his chocolate bag suddenly burst out an enormous noise.  
So the magician loosened the grass leaves tightly trapping the bag, a blurred shadow leaked from within, then settled onto the prince's hair; Mitsuru grew a pair of furry rabbit ears the from that, and now he looked half awakened from his dream, with eyes like glass balls flashing a long lost sparkle:  
"Let's dash Sora-chan – to a warmer place!"

The owner of the dream lifted his hands, and music notes flew out of his fingertips. Silk thread wrapped the magician gently, so he grabbed the sword from his chocolate bag and opened the cocoon, stepped onto the hot sand with barefoot, and watched Mitsuru running towards him.  
Camels appeared behind thorns, meerkats stood on sand hills, so the prince hurried to race with them; but seconds later the camels grew feather, the meerkats opened wings, together they just drifted away under the sun. Sora had to point to his own ears, jumped and shouted: "Mitsu-chan! Remember your ears!"  
Mitsuru immediately understood what he meant. So he also raised a pair of furry wings, lifted the magician and flied towards the sky. They flew so high that heat waves of the desert can no longer reach them, the flow of air brought out of a trace of coolness on the surface of their skin, and then they were covered by a warm aroma smelled just like the sun.  
Flights in a dream cannot melt wings, as they will never be too close to the sun. Whenever a cloud blocked their direction ahead, the magician always found the tumbleweeds underneath meandered with them, as if they were their shadow, carving the insignificant trail of the two.  
Just when Sora let his mind wandered, the prince whispered above his head: flowers. Between the lifeless gray and green bloomed emerald and amber, rubies and sapphires reflected the glaze of stars, and wind carried the wave from sea.  
The magician took out another seed and dropped it to the ground. Mitsuru folded his wings and slid down with him, and the two landed in a garden surrounded by blue-eyed daisy. Sora picked the second flower, and sent the rabbit tail onto Mitsuru as well.  
"Thank you, Sora-chan." Mitsuru lit his eyes with joy. Twilight is about to merge into darkness, and the new moon from the east is beginning to haze into silver light.  
"I’m sorry." The magician threw a handful of sparkly dust into the sky, then covered the prince's eyes with both palms.  
"It’s not the time for Mitsu-chan to wake up yet."

The sea was shining in orange and purple, like twilight had accidentally drown itself into the water. The paint melted and built a texture like cream, then a lonely boat floated through the last magic of the day like a comet, lifted the curtain for a dreamy night.  
The oil lamp made some burning sound, and the world fell into a warm and peaceful silence. The blessed sea was never even visited by soaring wind, so when the magician closed his eyes trying to distinguish the sound from the frontier, he couldn’t hear anything other than Mitsuru’s breathing. He somehow missed the smell of forest, which was cold and humid, just perfect for lighting up the stove with tea boiled on the burning fire, and talking about ancient legends with the visiting prince.  
Sora looked at Mitsuru, and Mitsuru looked back. They got up to walk on the surface of water; the vast universe projected itself under the two boys, when the boundary between reality and illusion eventually went vague. It seems like they are on the inside of a snow ball, thinking that perhaps they could peep the reflection of dreams by simply going through the sea shining like a mirror glass; but none of them took the step.  
The magician placed the last seed onto the sea surface and watched it sank, then there bloomed more blue-eyed daisy than they have ever seen. So he took off his hat, bowed to invite the prince for a dance between the flowers and under the moonlight: silver butterflies sprinkled moon dust around them, mermaids hiding in the water started to sing melodious songs, three beats later Sora’s lips were on Mitsuru’s cheeks.  
The clouds drifted over to cover the brightest star, so the magician bend over for the third flower. He held the white rabbit out from the chocolate bag with both hands, and let it jumped back into the prince's heart.  
"Sora-chan, am I dreaming?" The prince closed his eyelids to hug him, then kissed him back in his cheek.  
Sora giggled. "How could I tell?"

The dawn is approaching. The magician laid three blue-eyed daisies by Mitsuru’s pillow.  
The tea table is packed with pumpkin pie, walnut tart, and lemon cake, the tea on the side is still warm. So Sora stirred three laps with a creamy toffee in his tea and added a spoonful of sugar, then watched the prince opened his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I find myself enjoying this kind dreamy atmosphere very much, however also very worried about how I am presenting such feeling in another language. It would be so nice even if there's only one of you enjoyed my story:)))


End file.
